El experimento
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Una historia donde la Tarzán Pecosa y El inventor Stear tienen que realizar entre ellos un gran experimento, uno bastante especial y diferente a lo acostumbrado.


Dos jóvenes entraron a un cuarto, cerraron la puerta y en ese instante comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, un pelinegro de gafas y una rubia de coletas, un hombre y una mujer. El hombre era más alto como de 1,76 con gafas y ojos castaños mientras que la rubia, de unos 1,55 era de coletas onduladas, pecas resaltantes en su nariz y unos hermosos ojos verdes.

La joven Candy rodeaba del cuello a Stear el cual tomaba sus caderas, Candy usaba una chaqueta deportiva blanca, típico short de blue jean pero usaba las clásicas medias pantalón negras y descalza, el inventor por su parte usaba la clásica bata de laboratorio, camiseta gris y pantalón marrón aunque usaba pantuflas. El lugar del hecho a narrar es el cuarto del inventor aparte de que eran amantes.

Los dos jóvenes seguían uniendo sus bocas y labios de manera lasciva hasta que pararon, Stear posó una mano de una manera sutil a la mejilla de la pecosa la cual miraba a su amante con ojos brillosos y sonrojo impregnado

-Candy... ¿Estás realmente bien conmigo?- Preguntó mirando fijamente a la pecosa- Tienes un brillante futuro por delante, no puedes perder tu tiempo con un simple cuatro ojos como yo. Nosotros podemos parar

La rubia le dio un pequeño puño en su estómago tipo broma mientras sonreía con una mezcla entre burla y molestia

-Por cosas como esas me gustaría torturarte en una silla eléctrica- Dijo entre dientes haciendo que el pelinegro de gafas saltara ante tales palabras

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Oye demente!- Comenzó la discusión explotando de enojo al estilo anime- ¡No digas cosas tan terroríficas en un momento como este!

-¿Y tú qué?- La pecosa dio el contraataque- ¿No puedes intentar ser un poco más sensato en un momento como este?- Suspiró pesadamente con tal de calmarse, de nada le serviría subirse los sumos aunque el sonrojo le traicionaba en sus pómulos junto a una sonrisa leve

-De todas formas, si no lo quisiera para empezar, no habría hecho nada de esto

-Candy…

Una vez más ambos jóvenes dieron comienzo a otra ronda de bocas lascivas mientras que la lujuria hacía su trabajo en contacto físico, Candy sostenía fuertemente sus manos sobre los brazos de su inventor el cual la devoraba entre besos y lametones trasladando su ruta hasta el cuello mientras su mano derecha encendía motores toqueteando el trasero de la rubia mientras que la otra hurgaba en su espalda por debajo de la chaqueta pero para aumentar la intensidad mientras su derecha hurgó dentro del short blue jean para sentir el suave tacto de los glúteos bañados en la fina tela negra de la pantimedia.

La rubia pecosa se sintió estremecer aferrándose a la bata blanca como garras al rasguñar una tela, la escena ardiente se trasladó a la cama del inventor el cual mantenía a la ojiverde en sus manos mientras abría de manera sutil como decente la chaqueta deportiva, subió la camiseta que la decoraba, la subió hasta dar con un sostén rosa que decoraba su busto decente como moderado, muy típico en una adolescente pero optó por seguir recorriendo su saliva por el cuello fino de Candy la cual se sentía sucumbir ante esos besos fogosos y su mirada se ponía llorosa como roja hasta que de nuevo los labios y alientos se conectaban.

La rubia decidió apartarse la chaqueta como la camiseta con tal de que Stear pudiera saciarse su apetito con el torso desnudo y fornido de la rubia pecosa aunque algo detuvo la vista del inventor en el cuello de Candy justa mente entre el cuello y el omoplato

-Candy… ¿Acaso esa es…?- Era una especie de cadena con una flor tipo crucifijo- Esta es la cadena que te regalé de Siria

La rubia ojiverde sonrió levemente mientras miraba hacia otro lado mientras el sonrojo seguía siendo muy notorio en sus mejillas

-Esto... Bueno... Cuando me pongo esto me recuerda a ti- Esa mirada y esa sonrisa, no cabía duda de que Candy era muy sincera con sus palabras, esa cadena se la dio cuando se iba sin decir a nadie a enrolarse en la Marina con tal de combatir al Estado Islámico en Siria, en los últimos bastiones de aquella organización y como era de esperarse Stear vio y padeció todos los horrores de la guerra.

Candy decidió entonces quitarse el pequeño rosario, cosa que sorprendió al inventor

-¿Te la estás quitando?

-Sí…- Puso el pe queño artilugio sobre la mesa de noche y en ese instante rodeó sus manos sobre el cuello del pelinegro de gafas con tal de acercarlo a su cara, su sonrisa y su ternura cautivaban, no era del tipo kawaii desu ne ni moe pero esos ojos verdes con esas lindas pecas mataban de ternura al joven inventor, ambos se miraban de manera tierna y humilde, esmeraldas y castaños brillaban con intensidad

-No quiero que esa cadena se rompa- Tomó sus manos sobre las mejillas del pelinegro- Además tengo a Stear aquí conmigo hoy

El mencionado sonrió infantilmente acto seguido por la rubia que se reía levemente

-De verdad no soy rival para ti- Entrelazaron sus manos derechas con tal de no apartarse del otro dando comienzo a otra ronda de besos intensos como sofocantes comenzando con el baile entre sus húmedas lenguas mientras las manos del inventor pulsaban con cuidado los botones rosados de la pecosa, se separaron para que Stear volviera a su labor inicial pulsando el botón derecho mientras succionaba el izquierdo.

La rubia ojiverde llevada por el ardiente frenesí se quitaba la camiseta hasta dejarse el torso visto pero aun así disfrutaba como Stear empleaba su boca saciándose de sus pechos, se rió un poquito ya que a veces Stear era muy chistosito, pareciera que fuera un bebé haciéndolo de esa manera. Ahora el pecho derecho era el punto a poner y resaltar mientras la rubia dejaba salir su pequeña vocecita en pequeños gemidos algo sonoros. El inventor ahora decidió poner en marcha la segunda fase del momento mientras bajaba el short y posteriormente la pantimedia de la joven, de su parte se quitaba la bata dejándose en su camiseta gris ya que estar en contacto con el cuerpo de Candy obviamente subiría la temperatura llegando a un calor sofocante.

Tocó un poco el centro de la joven pecosa, húmedo y mojado a lo cual le quitó las bragas para dejarla con los vistos al sol, en verdad era bella, hermosa y sexy para ser una niña de 15 con el encanto de una niña de 8 pero con el espíritu de una mujer de 30. Stear tragó saliva, contó mentalmente hasta diez y en menos de nada comenzó a devorar los labios de la rubia la cual se aferraba a sus brazos con tal de sentirlo y tenerlo dentro de ella.

El inventor emprendió ahora entrar con su dedo corazón dentro de Candy la cual sintió como una pequeña navaja se incrustaba en sus carnes aparte de que su pared vaginal se rotaba como una hoja de papel, el joven de gafas sacó el dedo notando el pequeño gruñido de dolor de la pecosa ojiverde, justo cuando lo sacó vio que su dedo estaba con una pequeña gota de sangre haciendo que el pobre ojicastaño quedara un poco atónito viendo como ese pequeño torrente caía sobre su dedo como una mancha.

Candy notaba esa expresión en su amante temiendo como si hubiera visto un horror o quizás estando víctima de un deja vu, por otro lado se sentía culpable por inducir al pobre Stear a que fuera su primera vez, de pronto la voz baja del pelinegro con gafas la sacó a la realidad, el pobre hombre estaba ahora en la normalidad aunque estaba con la mirada baja como si la vergüenza lo mataba dentro

-Lo siento, Candy… No quise…- La mencionada tomó la mejilla izquierda del pelinegro el cual quedó sin habla ante tal reacción aunque era común que Candy mostrara preocupación cuando algo pasaba, de pronto los ojos de la pecosa comenzaban a ser llorosos, el momento había llegado a ser de tristeza, en verdad el inventor se maldecía por haberla cagado pero la que en realidad sentía más arrepentimiento era la propia Candy

-Stear… - Su voz podría quebrarse en cualquier momento- Lo siento por hacerte esto- La pobre rubia abrazó lentamente al inventor el cual quedó de piedra pero debía aclarar que él era el culpable y no la pobre Candy

-Candy no tienes que hacerlo- El pelinegro correspondió el abrazo- El que debería disculparse soy yo- La apretaba muy fuerte mientras la rubia sentía que un calor invadía su corazón y en menos de nada recordaba una conversación que tuvo días antes con el inventor Dije que nunca la lastimaría pero tal pareciera que fue una excusa cobarde, sólo quería que ella no lo odiara, eso era todo.

-Lo siento...- Repetía el pobre inventor mientras envolvía de manera protectora a la ojiverde contra su cuerpo, una sensación horrible lo invadía, tenía miedo de que ella, esa chica se decepcionara con él...

-Lo siento Candy

-Stear… - La pecosa rubia abrazó muy fuerte a su inventor mientras se aferraba en ese hermoso y ardiente abrazo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa algo alegre muy típico en ella- Debe ser duro... Pero estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes...

-¿No me odias o algo así?- Preguntó el inventor mientras se ajustaba los lentes

-Está bien, realmente duele pero no es nada aunque…-Alzó un poco la camiseta del pelinegro dando a conocer una pequeña cicatriz en forma de pequeña herida vertical ubicada en el bajo vientre, fue un impacto de bala el cual no llegó a mayores

-En verdad me fue doloroso ahí, esto no es comparado con lo que tú sentiste aquí- Puso una mano sobre aquella cicatriz mientras que con la otra acariciaba la mejilla del inventor era como si el dolor entre ambos se sincronizara junto a sus sentimientos, dispuestos a portar otra herida pero por el bien del otro.

La dulce Candy sonrió infantilmente con todos los dientes, siempre guiñando el ojo en señal de que ella confiaba en él o viceversa pero al menos lo alentaba mucho.

-Y aun así estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes, Stear, ya no hay necesidad de atormentarte- Le besó en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar como bobo al inventor aparte de una pequeña risa entre ambos- Vamos, aún hay tiempo.

-Realmente eres tan increíble hasta siendo amable- El pelinegro sentía que un ligero se le caía al suelo y más viniendo de alguien de tan buenos sentimientos como Candy, quizás esa primera vez era la cúspide de todo amor pero era como un premio por los momentos y sucesos vividos en la vida de cada uno, quizás unos hechos se superaban y otros no pero de alguna manera llegaron a ser compatibles el uno al otro.

Candy esta vez abrazó a su inventor de una manera bien kawaii mientras hacía un puchero sin olvidar que le salían orejas y colita de gato del mismo color sólo que con rayas, Archie quizás dio en el blanco que Candy era una gatita como le decía pero Stear comprobó que la pecosa era una tigresa, pero como una pequeña cachorra y después se podría definir como una de verdad en las sabanas… Bueno sería mucho más tarde ya que Candy esta noche tendría su primera vez.

Ahora Candy hacía una mirada comprensiva al joven de gafas como si quisiera decirle algo

-Stear, todo lo que ves, todo lo que oyes, todo lo que sientes… Quiero que me cuentes todo- Juntó sus manos a los de él brindando que entre ellos se pudieran confiarse como en ser fuertes el uno al otro- Yo… Quiero ganar tu amor correctamente

-Candy...

-Está bien…- Le hizo el estilo Itachi, es decir sus dos dedos sobre el frente del muchacho y finalizó con un casto beso ahí mismo, de ese tipo de besos que te matan de la ternura más si eres alguien pequeño- Estoy aquí y no iré a ningún lado, ¿De acuerdo?

Después junto su mano a la muñeca del inventor hasta poner su mano sobre el seno izquierdo donde se ubicaba su corazón, latía no tan lento ni tan rápido mientras sus ojos brillaban con algo de imploro

-Así que es por eso que te pido el favor de tocarme más- Su sonrojo impregnaba en las mejillas haciendo más tierna y quizás hasta infantil esa mirada, Stear ahora sentía que sus propios motores se calentaban mientras Candy tomaba sus mejillas, más que un simple favor era como una promesa de que siempre estaría con él.

Una vez más dieron otra ronda de besos ardientes como siempre Candy se aferraba a las prendas del pelinegro de gafas mientras éste saciara su sed de lujuria y quizás animal, besando y lamiendo su cintura mientras volvía a encestar un dedo dentro de ella

-Estoy caliente- Decía Candy mientras entrecerraba el ojo derecho como si temiera algo pero estaba segura de que saldría bien- Justo aquí. ¿Quieres estar seguro?

-Sí, en verdad estás tan mojada y caliente

-No digas eso, Stear- Se tapó de repente la boca mientras el dedo del inventor hacía su paso lentamente, se quería ahogarse con tal de no dejar salir su voz y temiendo ser alguien que no era pero Stear ahora era el que brindaba toda su confianza, no había nadie y tenían toda la noche de hacer todo lo que quisieran, apartó la muñeca mientras le besaba con ternura quizás la mejilla hasta el oído mientras Candy estaba atenta a sus palabras

-Candy, no lo retengas-Debía dejar salir todo de ella y quizás sacar la mujer que tenía adentro , Stear era la llave para lograrlo entrando y saliendo su dedo como una palanca y toda la anatomía de la dulce pecosa era el motor y la batería del experimento, los besos sobre su oreja, las succiones y los chupetones sobre sus pechos eran como la carga eléctrica y los sonidos de la pecosa eran el resultado a obtener y el orgasmo, el primero que tendría de tantos en su vida era la conclusión oficial.

Rudo quizás pero agradable como caliente, una sensación rara pero divertida a la larga, embarazoso quizás pero era lindo sentir ser besada y ser tocada por esa persona amada y querida, esa respiración agitada de ganar fuerzas y sentir el abrigo de los brazos del inventor eran el punto final, por ahora Stear abrazaba a Candy hasta que recuperara las fuerzas para poder seguir con la siguiente fase del acto.

La joven pecosa le quitó los pantalones y los boxers dejando ver que el joven inventor estaba con el pene erecto, no era tan despreciable ni tan largo o exagerado, más bien estaba decente y moderado como fuerte. Candy sujetó el pequeño musculo con sutileza apuntándolo hacia arriba

-Stear- Miró con curiosidad al miembro- Yo también quiero hacerlo, ¿De acuerdo?- La ojiverde tragó grueso y decidió usar su lengua para lamer la punta de la pequeña extremidad mientras el pobre pelinegro de gafas estaba sintiendo una especie de punzor pero agradable debido a que Candy no era del todo experta, una torpe como siempre pero al menos lo intentaba basándose en un video porno que vio. La ojiverde seguía jugando con el miembro ahora lamiendo la superficie venuda del aparato y sin dudar decidió introducirlo dentro de su boca, hizo una mirada algo lasciva pero conteniendo su lindura como su tranquilidad como si preguntara que si sentía muy bien a lo cual el pobre por medio de un tic junto a esa agradable sensación tuvo que asentir, era interesante que resultara buena dando un oral y en su primera vez aparte de que ella lo sintiera mucho.

Después de unos minutos finalmente la rubia culminó la felación decidió colocar el preservativo sobre el miembro, una vez más miró con curiosidad desde el pene hasta el rostro del pelinegro

-Stear, ¿Quieres ponerlo dentro de mí?- Un ligero sonrojo daba a entender que le causaba un poco de incomodidad a lo cual el inventor la invitó a que se sentara sobre sus piernas probablemente para comenzar el acto con una posición decente teniendo en cuenta el himen de la pecosa.

-Candy no tienes que forzarte demasiado.

-Bueno…- La rubia decidió arrodillarse apropiadamente para sentir el miembro del pelinegro, un tic invadía su ojo derecho mientras se mordía los labios hasta uno estaba dentro del otro, apretaron los dientes cerrando forzadamente sus ojos con tal de sentir los espasmos, Candy sentía que ese trozo de carne le quitaba la respiración, jadeaba levemente mientras sentía ese musculo en ella, pareciera que fuese una hoja de papel que se arrugara con una raya.

La rubia bajó un poco rápido mientras trataba de entender un poco mejor, arriba y abajo pero debía considerada apretó un poco los dientes sin olvidar que sus manos apretaban como garras la camiseta gris del inventor que se sentía estremecer por el lento movimiento de la ojiverde

-No te excedas

-Está bien...-Comenzó a subir lentamente haciendo que la rubia soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor- Stear… ¿Se siente bien?

-Sí…- El pobre inventor tenía un tic en su ojo izquierdo sintiendo como abría un pliegue de carne pero eso por alguna razón desconocida le gustaba-… Se siente muy bien

-Me alegro- La dulce pecosa sonrió amablemente mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de su amante, nunca más se irían a separarse aunque sea de manera temprana, nunca lo podrían hacer pero el inventor temía que la posición que hacían no era la apropiada a lo cual no tuvo que otra para preguntarle al respecto

-Candy…- Puso una mano sobre el glúteo derecho haciendo sonrojar y alborotar a la noble Candy la cual hizo un pequeño reclamo

-Duele, ¿No es así? Ya no tienes que moverte

-Sé que duele, quedémonos así...- Suspiró pesadamente y posó sus manos sobre la zona de los fornidos pectorales del inventor el cual veía un sorprendido que Candy tomara decisiones rápidas y en su primera vez

-Hazlo pero…- Bajó un poco la voz- Sé gentil conmigo

El inventor decidió tomar la muñeca de su amante para volverla a aferrarla sobre su pecho mientras la rubia estaba algo absorta aunque el calor de su pecho se incrementaba, ahora estaba al cien y no podía parar de estar ardiendo como una locomotora

-No necesitas forzarte

-Stear…

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿Verdad?- De pronto un golpe de recuerdo le vino a la pecosa, ahora era el turno del pelinegro de estar por el bienestar de la pecosa ojiverde- Quieres saber todo lo que veo, escucho y siento, ¿Verdad?

Puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de la ojiverde que lo miraba algo atónita como de piedra mientras el buen Stear sonreía ahora guiñando el ojo izquierdo en señal de que le daba la mejor confianza y tenía algo de esperanza.

-Quiero saberlo todo, Candy. Todo tu dolor, y tu sufrimiento también...-Ponía su mano sobre sus glúteos mientras la pecosa se tenía de los hombros, ella como él ya tenían ganas de prender los motores entre ambos sobretodo Candy que anhelaba sentir esa sensación de dejarse moverse y empujarse con ese potente fierro adentro

-Eres un idiota…- Infló las mejillas pero el noble pelinegro las desinfló con un dedo en cada mejilla y después sonrió muy infantil

-Mientras esté contigo, no me importa el dolor ni el sufrimiento- La rubia de pronto cerró los ojos como apretó los dientes mientras se unía teniéndose de los hombros de su amante aunque su cara dibujaba una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento como de tranquilidad

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el inventor notando la reacción de la pecosa la cual suspiró de alivio

-Me estas ayudando a relajarme después de todo

-Estás exagerando…- Un tic invadió su ojo derecho, Candy entendía esa mirada y estaba preparada para darlo todo hasta gritar esta noche, el castaño entraba poco a poco dentro del interior de la pecosa la cual emitió su gemido en voz alta, probablemente dio en el útero pero eso no importaba comenzaba a subirse y a bajarse pero ambos optaron por cambiar de lugares debido a que para Candy le era moverse estando ahí arriba

La pecosa ojiverde estaba acostada sobre la cama mientras el inventor empezaba a empujar sutilmente como de primeras hasta que perdió el control llegando a dar como todo un animal sobre la chica tigresa de ojos esmeralda, otra ronda de besos intensos mientras sostenía los muslos de la doncella y los empujes eran fuertes como destrozantes, los suspiros del inventor y los gemidos de la pecosa eran resollantes en conjunto con los chirridos de la cama.

Candy se aferraba abrazando la espalda del inventor mientras dejaba en su fornida piel los crujidos de la pasión y la lujuria, probablemente un intento de marcar su territorio en el cuerpo del chico de gafas pero de pronto Stear paró en seco dejando extrañada a Candy

Sus suspiros eran pequeños y su cuerpo bañado en sudor, habló en una voz baja pero muy entendible sólo para los oídos de la rubia pecosa

-Ya debería estar lista para correrme y se siente tan bien dentro de ti, pero...- Su mirada ahora de que una pequeña molestia lo aquejara- No pensé que estaría tan nervioso la primera vez, en verdad soy patético

-Stear…- La rubia pensaba que la posición era la incorrecta pero en realidad comprendió que eso no era suficiente y para colmo eso era una barrera que dejaba que Stear no pudiera complacerse, el pelinegro sacó su miembro pero no se esperaba que la pecosa ojiverde le quitara el preservativo y lo tirara a la basura, pero podría cometerse un error ya que ambos echarían su vida completamente al diablo y para ponerse peor lo hacían a una temprana edad.

-Si te quisto esto, ¿Se sentirá mejor?

-¿Estás segura?

-Si... Hoy es un día seguro de todos modos- Le besó en los labios y sonrió guiñando un ojo- Además, si es con Stear entonces todo iría bien

Ahora ambos muchachos estaban en la posición con la que iniciaron el acto, Candy sus piernas y Stear en las sabanas. La pecosa en verdad era bastante bueno cabalgando el aparato mientras Stear sentía que ese lado salvaje le hacía mil descargas en su cuerpo llegando a un punto en que disfrutaba profanar a su amiga, por otro lado la pecosa ojiverde sentía que algo iba a expulsar, se acostó sobre el inventor con tal de intentar acomodarse para obtener el orgasmo.

El inventor en medio del frenesí apretó y abrió los glúteos de la ojiverde la cual jadeaba y se agitaba en medio de los empujes sintiendo como un pequeño puñal se impregnaba en su interior, de hecho era el miembro que logró dar de lleno con el útero

-Ah… Ah… Stear, esto se siente bien- Un tic invadía su ojo izquierdo mientras se sacudía y movía con frenesí- Ah… ¡Me estoy corriendo!

La rubia repitió la misma frase una y otra vez hasta que sintió que algo la llenaba dentro, caliente y ardiente, apretó los dientes en forma de chillido y en menos de nada cayó sobre la cama terminando desmayada en la cama mientras el inventor respiraba agitadamente para recuperar fuerzas.

(…)

Finalmente ambos chicos estaban bajo las sabanas protegiéndose del inclemente frío nocturno, el pelinegro de gafas abrazaba de manera algo protectora a Candy la cual estaba algo sonrojada pero se sentía cómoda estando contra el pecho de Stear, se sentía algo increíble.

-Lo siento, fui demasiado agresivo- Entre risas se disculpó pero la rubia con su guiño de ojo y sacada le lengua le aclaró

-Nah, no te preocupes también es mi culpa- Se rió un poco y ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos

-Stear

-¿Sí?

-No importa, no es nada- La pecosa abrazó rodeando el cuello a su inventor el cual sonreía infantilmente hasta que decidió mirar a los verdes de su amada y decirle de manera decente como sutil como si se empeñara en cumplir una promesa

-Si algo te sucede, entonces me haré cargo de ello.

-¿Lo harías?- Preguntó curiosa

-No te seas tonta, es claro que estaría ansioso. ¿Por qué me preocuparía?

-¿Incluso si es con alguien como yo?

Stear se rió por unos segundos

-Sería espléndido, tú serías la más adecuada para llevar los genes de este genio con un coeficiente intelectual superior a 170- La rubia comenzó a reírse, bueno si Stear era alguien muy inteligente pero cuando se trataba de sus inventos era un desastre en segundos, eso para el pobre inventor era un pequeño golpe bajo

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- Bufó de enojo como si se sintiera burlado- ¿Por qué te estás riendo de mí ahora?

La pecosa ojiverde dejó de reírse y ahora miraba con ternura a su inventor mientras extendía su mano en señal de agradecimiento por aquella primera vez, doloroso pero quizás lo más hermoso al final

-Gracias…- Fueron sus últimas antes de sumirse en los brazos de Morfeo

-Candy…- Extendió su mano y la sostuvo fuerte y en ese instante pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón y en ese entonces comprobó que quería saber y ver más de Candy, su calidez como su humilde corazón, quería aprender todo de ella.

Él como ella estaban juntos con un día más de vida en este vasto mundo, Candy era su persona más amada en el mundo y estaba junto con él ahora, nada ni nadie los iba a separar nunca, nada en absoluto.


End file.
